Come Away With Me
by l'il pirate
Summary: Jack and Angelica share a moment together, a hidden memory lost in time of a friendship long forgotten.


: This is just something I thought up. We've heard much about this woman from Jack's past but we've no details. Why? This is an idea I had which I wanted to try out. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Come Away With Me**

Night fell softly, causing the coolness building in the air to go unnoticed by the two young people standing at the end of the walkway. The stars hung in their places, orderly and eager to shine in the darkness, forced to wait for the sunset to slowly burn out.

"I hope you've nothing stupid in mind."

"Hmm?"

Jack Sparrow, young and eager, turned to face his companion leaning against the railing next to him. He had been lost in thought again and even the fresh face looking at him in the dusk air did not jog his memory.

"Have you heard a single word I've said?"

"Ney, sorry luv." Jack replied honestly, looking back out over the darkening water below them.

"I asked if you knew what you were going to do."

"I've got some ideas." Jack replied, flashing her a casual grin. Angelica, on the other hand, frowned dismally.

"You've only just-"

"What's the matter, you worried about me?" Jack turned, facing her head on with a flash of youthful charm.

Resenting the easy joviality about him, Angelica reached forward and grasped his bandaged wrist, causing him to hiss and wretch it away immediately.

"What's the matter Jack... does that hurt?" She asked with a snarl of sarcasm, her cold black eyes flashing dangerously.

Jack snarled. "I should hope so after what that bloody wig did to me."

Angelica frowned with displeasure. "I should hope so as well. Just hours ago you lost your ship, your crew and your title. You were branded and shot... and now you tell me you're going after the Pearl."

"I never-"

"It's what you're going to do though aren't you?"

"Well… aye. She is me ship." Jack retorted.

"And how are you going to do that? She's laying at the bottom of the ocean."

Jack frowned, nursing his irritated wound with resentment. "I've a few ideas."

"Like what? You don't have a friend to your name, nor a shilling. You can't even _buy_ help."

"Never you mind, I can handle myself."

Angelica held her tongue but still looked severe. She wasn't convinced that he would succeed in any attempt as stupid as trying to get a sunken ship back to the surface of the water where it belonged.

Angelica frowned and turned her face from his, regarding instead the chilling waves forming cold white caps as the air touched it's peaks. From the moment she met Jack Sparrow she knew he was trouble, he was too open, too… experimental. He had not been in the EITC's employ for long before his superiors grew suspicious, he had been clear about that. So much that she was surprised they even supplied him with a ship, let alone one that was run down and neglected. She did not know much about him, but she knew enough to keep her eye on him.

"I have to go. Goodnight Jack." Angelica turned from their spot, suddenly taking her leave, causing Jack to turn and face her with a frown.

"Where you going?"

"To pack."

"What? Why?"

"I'm leaving at first light."

"Where you going?"

"Home. My father is expecting me."

"Wha-" Jack fumbled with his surprise. He had never thought she would leave. As a matter of fact he thought she was just another regular girl from this area without anything in particular she planned on doing with herself. She had never mentioned any plans to him before, nor any family.

"Can't it wait?" Jack continued suddenly, jumping on his own words. "I mean I'll take you with the Pearl when I get her back if you have to lea-"

"I don't have time to wait for you."

"Ouch." Jack forced a smirk, but Angelica did not return it. "Well then... tell me where home is and once I do get 'er back I'll come 'round."

Angelica stared at him a moment with a mixture of disbelieve and general surprise.

"Don't think dear ol' dad'll approve?" Jack smirked, relishing the surprise he had inflicted.

"No." Angelica replied with annoyance, but knowing for certain her father would not approve of any man next to her. "I don't want you to come."

Jack paused for a moment, once more surprised by her. "You don't...?"

"No."

"Why not? We've had fun, you and me, haven't we?" Jack defended, giving her a look of innocent charm.

"Because I don't want you there." Angelica replied strongly, ignoring his attempt to guilt her. "You've caused enough trouble here. You're not familiar with Spanish waters, if you show you're face you'll be killed. So do us both a favour and stay here."

"Spain?" Jack winced, mumbling to himself dejectedly when he flashed a sudden grin of determination. "I've been to Spain. Long time ago now but I've still-"

Angelica shook her head, cutting him off. She knew he wouldn't do it and she wasn't upset. He was always all talk. They had enjoyed their short time together but now it was time to face reality. It was time to leave.

Suddenly, as if planned, just as she had decided to leave him, music struck up in one of the taverns across the road. It rose gently in the air, filtering through the open doorways above the clamour of voices and skipped through the air around them to the bay like some mournful cry. As much as she loved music, Angelica ignored it and met Jack's eyes.

"Take care of yourself."

"Wait." Jack leapt forward and grasped her hand as more instruments, eased themselves into the melody. "Wait luv."

Angelica's eyes locked with his as his finger's intertwined with hers.

"What is it Jack?"

"You promised." Jack said with a small smile and pulled her in, slipped his free hand around the small of her back then whispered. "You promised me a dance."

Jack held her still in his arms for only a brief moment before he began to lead her along with the gentle melody of the guitar's mournful cries. They swayed with the music a moment or two, stepping lightly across the walkway in a large circle, before Jack felt himself loose his smile. Instead of enjoying the moment he found himself meditating heavily on his steps, the straightness of his back and the closeness of the testy young woman in his arms.

"Where are you headed next?" Angelica inquired gently with the music, grabbing Jack's attention suddenly.

"Tortuga most likely." he replied simply. "To get a ship and crew."

"Do you want some coin?"

"Ney, you keep what you have. Besides I've never needed money before, I've spent my entire life perfecting the art of _borrowing_ what I need." Jack smiled intimately and held her tighter. "Though I could use an extra pair of hands… especially such a beautiful set as yours. What do you say luv, ditch ol' da for a few more weeks?"

"No, I've already stayed too long here." Angelica replied resolutely. "I'm leaving at dawn and nothing you say will change my mind."

Jack looked deep into her eyes, he knew there was a great deal beyond those coal black orbs, but she was complex and he knew he was not in the right place to thwart her plans... though he wished to. Besides he wasn't ready for the kind of commitment getting to know her, heart and soul, would involve.

So Jack smirked and held her close a moment more before taking a deep breath, drinking in the hint of wine upon her skin, and pulling back just as the music died off, replaced by a loud set of cheers and soon after a frolicking reel. He smiled gently as he met her eyes and was pleased to receive one in return. Angelica slipped from his grasp but paused only long enough to raise herself up on tiptoe and meet his lips with her own. A kiss goodbye.

Jack was surprised with this unexpected gesture but quickly read the action as what it was... goodbye... and his instincts immediately took over. Moving his arms around her once more as he depended the kiss, but just as quickly he flinched, moaning as his wound brushed her back.

Cursing the improper time to be wounded he tired to stop Angelica from breaking the kiss but it was too late, she pulled her lips from his and looked up at him with an amused smirk upon her lips.

"I told you to rest."

Jack smirked daringly but his teeth were still gritted. "Aye but you know I've never been one to refuse a dance... let alone one with you."

Angelica smiled softly, allowing herself one last moment under his close gaze before stepping away. "Good luck Jack."

Jack watched her go, slowly crossing the darkening walkway to the street beyond. He frowned, feeling his chances quickly running out, diminishing with every step she took until impulsively called to her.

"Come away with me luv?" Jack frowned as soon as the words left his mouth. He sounded like a fool, but Angelica turned and smirked nonetheless.

"_Goodbye_ Captain Sparrow." She repeated with emphasis and prepared to leave when Jack stopped her impulsively once more.

"Angelica, luv, I'm asking you to come away with me and we'll sail the Caribbean... how could you refuse? Crystal waters... sun... shade... _rum_!"

"Easily." She scoffed with a smile. "Ask another girl to be your queen Jack, I've my own life to live."

Jack smirked and watched her disappear into the shadows and dancing flickers of light from the tavern windows. He knew she'd around one day, he'd make certain of that but for now he was content with this reply... with this memory. He turned to the blackened sea and squinted at the dark island reaches surrounding them. Now... rest and recover. Tomorrow... the Black Pearl.

* * *

:The End:


End file.
